


The Godley-Laurie Family Christmas Special - by KayEUndercover

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, British Actors RPFs
Genre: Cousins, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor, Slightly dysfunctional family relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: SUMMARY: Hugh is not happy because Adam and Andrew, aka The Reluctant Friends, are here for Winter-holiday. Trust them to ruin everything because they shouldn’t even BE at the family house at this time of year!~*~*~PART 07 of the Cousin!verse: Adam and Hugh series~*~*~
Relationships: Stephen Fry/Hugh Laurie





	The Godley-Laurie Family Christmas Special - by KayEUndercover

(Based in 2019) 

DING-DONG. 

No answer. 

DING-DONG! 

Again, no answer. 

From the kitchen making shortbreads, actor Stephen Fry is getting irritated, because he had his own cousin, James May, in the House already, and this was the Laurie-Godley Household, belonging to actors Hugh Laurie(whom you might know from _House MD_ ) and Adam Godley(of _Lehman Bros_ and _Anything Goes_ fame). 

“All right, all right, I’m coming!” from where he’s doing his own knickknacks, Hugh Laurie looked up and snapped, annoyed already because James should be back before sunrise, and it was already sundown. All this holiday things were getting to his head and that’s how come he grew to dislike Winter-holiday, when, of course, his own cousin was off-duty. “You’d better not tell me it’s whom I’m thinking of…” he muttered, before pulling open the door and seeing the exact people he isn’t looking forward to seeing. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” it was actors Adam Godley and Andrew Scott, both dressed in festive holiday outfits. They looked cute, to be honest, and Hugh hated how a glimmer of happiness started growing inside him. 

He was never happy to see his cousin, that’s for sure. 

There was a reason why Hugh hated Adam so much. Not “hate” hate, but just… a strong dislike he couldn’t help feeling and not shake off whenever seeing his cousin around. It all started because Adam got into the entertainment industry when he was just the tender age of 9, and later, was how he got to move on from a divorce and then land a role in a Wodehouse/Porter collaborative musical. _Wodehouse_ , people! 

Hugh had been furious and kind of hated Stephen then, because it was said person’s fault that a) _A Bit of Fry and Laurie_ had to end, and b) was that _Jeeves and Wooster,_ one of Hugh’s favorite shows that caused Adam some envy, had been canceled. Hugh swore that Adam had a field day when he heard the news and that made his blood boil. 

And there’s more. _Adam_ was the one who got the role of the British aristocrat that Stephen had mentioned to James that reminded him of his _Jeeves_ days. 

“You are not welcome here.” doing his best to keep his temper in check, since it was Christmas and he didn’t want to soil people’s good moods — scratch that — _because he didn’t want Andrew Scott to be upset_. He kinda liked the Irish native since _Sherlock_ , and to make matters worse, he wasn’t invited to make an appearance in _Sherlock_. And to rub salt on the wound, Adam and Andrew started living together because the former started a relationship with actor Angus Wright, and Angus Wright and Andrew were living together. 

“Oh, please, cousin mine, lighten up!” Adam smiled at him and said, pushing in, with Andrew trailing behind him, “it’s Winter-holiday and that means —” 

Trust James to get down the stairs at that exact time. 

“FAMILY REUNIONS!” they hollered in unison, before James got down and greeted Adam and Andrew. 

_Screw family reunions_ , thought Hugh. He’d be family with actual Vulcans from _Star Trek_ instead. 

“So you’re thinking of a family reunion when I’m with Stephen and you’re with Andrew, isn’t it, Adam?” spinning around, Hugh snapped, trying not to balk at whatever mentioned person and his friend were wearing — ugly Christmas sweaters that made Hugh think back to the good times, when the Godleys and the Lauries had their parties, back when Adam was still yet to be thrust into the entertainment industry and become a child actor. 

“I have to pay you a visit, and of course, see Stephen again.” Adam looked at Stephen and said person smirked. 

“Maybe you and James should get together instead.” was what he suggested, causing Adam to blush and James’s eyes to widen. 

“Hell no. I’m happy with my polyamorous relationship with Richard and Jeremy, thanks a lot.” 

And with that, everyone cracked up at whatever the joke was, with Andrew not that amused. 

“Trust me when I say I feel you.” looking at Hugh, he told the other actor, as he gently draped his over-coat on the back of the chair, “Angus and I broke up around 2010, post- _Design For Living_ , because we thought we had irreconciliable differences, and Angus moved on with A. And to rub salt on the wound, we had to live together. At least we kind of made peace after I got together with Daniel.” 

Hugh has definitely heard about the thing between Andrew and Angus — it happened around _Hamlet_ , when Adam went to visit the latter, and that was one huge blow to the ego. 

( _Later…_ ) 

According to Andrew, Hugh should already know that he and Adam weren’t really friends, and that was all thanks to Angus moving on too quickly. Of course, Stephen knew Angus from Rylance and Company, and how did said person join said company was still a mystery to be solved. 

“So frenemies, then?” popping one of the short-breads in his mouth, Hugh smirked, “now tell me, how did you two come about?” 

Adam sighed in exasperation and Andrew ignored him, perfect for Hugh to either humiliate his cousin or worse, make fun of him to no end. 

“It was because Adam and Angus were in a relationship, and because of revenge, I’m now with Justin, whom he used to be fond of.” he said back, with a winning look, “and Angus was the one who urged us both to come over here, because he wants us to make peace.” 

Hugh smirked to himself. This was perfect for blackmail. 

Adam balked when he heard Andrew say that. 

“NO! We… uh… we…” he was getting flustered and did Hugh enjoy that. 

Andrew smirked, “oh, please, you thought Jussi and I couldn’t see it?” he asked back, “now, as long as you and Angus don't hurt each other, I’ll be happy.” 

Adam blushed again. Surely not. 

~*~ 

Gift-giving and receiving was amazing, that is, if Hugh will stop sulking because James had given Adam one of the best gifts in existence — one of those _Top Gear_ post-cards that he knew said person would’ve given to someone else. 

Andrew was delighted, to say the least. 

“Such a lucky duck, yer cousin, isn’t he?” smiling outright, with Adam flustered, he asked, taking another sip of his ginger cocktail. 

Hugh forced himself to not roll his eyes since he didn’t want to see eyeballs on the table. 

“And some clothes because Stephen’s been asking for them.” standing up, Adam went over to the tree and got some of the boxes, when Hugh looked up. 

“Hey, isn’t that one of your _Lehman Brothers_ box sets?” he asked loudly, with Andrew snickering. He and Stephen had started a drinking game on how long could Adam and Hugh not argue. 

To say the least, Andrew was winning because as an Irishman, he could hold his alcohol better and Stephen was already high as a kite. 

“ _LEHMAN BROTHERS_?” said person hollered, before jumping up and going over to hug Adam, “HUGH, WE SHOULD’VE SEEN THAT SHOW, SHOULDN’T’VE WE?” 

Adam and James exchanged glances and Hugh popped another ginger-bread in his mouth, watching the show. 

“So… uh… yeah, you wanted some of the action figures based on me, Ben, and Simon, so here.” throwing Stephen off and putting the box on the table, before Stephen could think about table dancing without music, Adam looked at Hugh, before opening the box. 

Hugh just stared, doing his best to seem unimpressed. 

“Wooowwww…” smiled James. 

“At least they’re not Wodehouse themed because anyone who dares to get some aristocratic Bertie Wooster type character other than me literally should get fired from the entertainment industry at large.” slumping onto the couch after throwing the action figures back into the box, Hugh snapped, causing Adam to sigh and Stephen to look up. 

“Still upset?” 

“You bet your life I am.” 

Said person and Adam exchanged a glance. Some things never change. 

( _Later…_ ) 

It was after Andrew left did the two sets of cousins finally have time for much-needed heart-to-hearts, which, if you asked Hugh, he’d said was absolutely unnecessary. 

“Why should I?” he complained, after Stephen had told James to wait in the kitchen for him as he told Hugh and Adam to wait and try to be patient with each other. It was easier for Adam, but for Hugh, it was more than a nightmare. “You’re ruining my Winter-holiday for inviting him here.” 

Stephen rolled his eyes. He disagreed, because he’d never understand how Hugh’s childhood life was like. 

“You don’t mean that. Anyways,” turning to Adam, with Hugh rolling his eyes back, and later staring daggers back at his best friend that he hates now, “James and I want to give you something.” 

Adam nodded and Hugh whined, “why HIIIIIIMMMMM?” 

“You know perfectly well why.” 

“He’s a _child actor_!” 

Adam looked up. 

“ _Former_ child actor,” he corrected. 

“DON’T YOU DARE CORRECT ME!” Hugh screamed. 

“You’re supposed to be the nice one!” countered Adam, with Hugh yelling at the same time, “OH REALLY? How dare you.” 

And before they could hurl the boxed gifts at each other, Stephen made them separate before looking hard at Hugh. 

“Hugh, kitchen. Adam, come with me.” 

“NO INTIMACY ALLOWED, DO YOU HEAR ME, STEPHEN?!” 

Stephen ignored him and Hugh stomped towards the kitchen, sulking again. Trust Adam to ruin his whole holiday… 

~*~ 

Of course, what Adam got was the gift set that Hugh had said to give him way back when he and Stephen saw _The Pillowman_ (without, thanks to Adam himself, trigger warnings), and it was because of that show did Hugh decide to give Adam something nice. Stephen had smiled at him and Hugh had snapped at him to think of it some other way instead of him being nice to his cousin, because he will never be. 

Hugh and James were sipping on hot cocoa flavored with cinnamon did Stephen and Adam get down the stairs, and just as expected, when Hugh saw that Stephen really gave Adam the _Jeeves and Wooster_ plush set, he was livid. 

“DON’T YOU _DARE_ , STEPHEN.” he hollered. 

Of course that didn’t have any effect on the gift-giver. 

Hugh looked like he wanted to kill Stephen right then and there and maybe make him into tomorrow’s lunch, a la actor Anthony Hopkins. 

“This is cute, Hugh,” holding the Jeeves and Wooster plushes close, Adam smiled, with James also smiling. 

Hugh’s eyes darkened. “‘Mfraid they’re mine.” 

He was about to make a grab for them before Stephen looked incredulous at him. 

“You said you wanted to gift him that, Hugh, not me.” 

“I was too paranoid after the show because the acting was too realistic, alright?!” 

“So you _do_ care!” Adam’s eyes lit up again. 

Hugh groaned in exasperation, before stomping upstairs. He’d better move out of this place and go with James. 

( _Later…_ ) 

Staying for a little while longer, Adam thanked both James and Stephen for the party and grabbed the gifts, putting them into the set bags. 

“I’ll be seeing you around, James, Stephen.” 

James waved and Stephen went up and hugged him, with Adam hugging back gingerly. 

“Bye, Hugh! And Merry Christmas again!” he hollered up. 

“I HOPE YOU FREEZE YOUR EARS OFF!” was shouted back instead. 

Adam cringed at that one and James held in his laughing until the door finally close did he finally crack. Surely, this was one insane start of Winter-holiday. 

~*~*~ 

End story

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And happy Winter-holiday/Christmas/Yuletide/Hannukah to all! Plus, don’t forget to stay tuned to the next installment : D


End file.
